Cuando el Templo Ardió
by GinellaEvans
Summary: [La historia se escribió para un reto de fanfiction, pero como no ganó pues puedo publicarla :P] Había siempre una noche en la que tenía que soñar la misma pesadilla de siempre y esta noche fue una de ellas. No importaba que ya tuviera 30 años, las imágenes del templo en llamas no se iban de mi cabeza y sinceramente, tampoco esperaba que fueran a desaparecer en mi vejez.


**Cuando el Templo Ardió**

Había siempre una noche en la que tenía que soñar la misma pesadilla de siempre y esta noche fue una de ellas.

No importaba que ya tuviera 30 años, las imágenes del templo en llamas no se iban de mi cabeza y sinceramente, tampoco esperaba que fueran a desaparecer en mi vejez.

Había sido un completo idiota por confiar en esa persona, en creer que quería ayudarme a ser mejor y tener más poder para ayudar a los que quería proteger. Tendría que haber sabido que me había engañado y ahora, por mi culpa, no quedaba nada más que cenizas.

El templo había sido destruido; todos los de la Orden habían muerto ya fuera por las llamas cuando la cocina había explotado o por el ataque creado por la persona en la que confié, y nadie más que yo había salido vivo del incidente.

Todos esos conocimientos perdidos, todos esos estudios hechos, todos esos jóvenes dispuestos a aprender en la Orden... Todo eso esfumándose en una sola noche. Jamás podría perdonarme por ello y ahora estaba solo. Solo en el mundo, protegiendo una caja con demasiado poder. Solo porque no había nadie más en la Tierra que supiera nuestro secreto. Solo porque decidí confiar en una persona casi desconocida antes que a las advertencias de mi maestro.

Ahora, todo se había arruinado. Sí, cuidaría la caja y a los miraculous dentro, pero, ¿cuánto tiempo duraría vivo? ¿Qué hacer con ella sabiendo que algún día mi tiempo en la Tierra se acabaría? ¿Debería esconderla junto con los pocos documentos que salvé? ¿Debería enterrar todo? ¿Arriesgarme y confiar en otra persona que pudiera seguir cuidándolos?

No, sabía que no podía. No aún. No sin explicar todo lo que suponían las joyas. No sin explicar mi pasado. Y definitivamente no sin saber si se podía confiar en la persona o no.

Algunas lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos, pero las limpié con rapidez. Había perdido un montón de gente esa noche: Mi maestro, mis mejores amigos, mis compañeros, gente de otros cursos que no frecuentaban conmigo, maestros que conocía, maestros que veía a veces en los pasillos, el bibliotecario, el de la limpieza...

Y lo peor de todo era que, aunque había querido arreglar las cosas a última hora salvando unos pocos documentos y la caja, había perdido dos de los miraculous. Dos que ni sabía dónde se encontraban. Dos joyas desprotegidas que podían caer en las manos de cualquiera. Y esos huecos en la caja ni mejoraban mi situación ni me ponían de mejor humor.

Por eso necesitaba hacerlo esta vez mejor. Por eso necesitaba encontrar a alguien en quien confiar: Para que nadie cometiese el mismo error fatal que yo cometí. Y para poder por fin limpiar mi pasado de mi mente.

Además que... No había nada más que pudiera hacer. Ya no.

**&&&Pues... hacía mucho que no escribía en español jajajaja Anyway, esta es la primera vez que hago una historia de Miraculous Ladybug en mi lengua materna, así que la verdad es que se nota la comodidad que tengo con ella un montón y también resulta un gran cambio para mí xD Casi me he acostumbrado tanto a hacer la mayoría en inglés que me resulta super raro ver esto ^^" En todo caso, esta es un pequeño shot que hice para un pequeño reto de wattpad de fanfiction llamado "mi peor error" y pues... No sé por qué me vino la idea, pero esto es lo que salió... Mucho de lo que escribí pues lo hice a partir de las pocas imágenes disponibles que hay sobre esta parte de la historia de Fu, al igual que como él cuenta lo sucedido... Y añadí algunas pequeñas teorías de la gente que yo también comparto que me parecieron perfectas para el pequeño relato :) Anyway, espero que os haya gustado; votad, comentad... ¡Y si vuestro inglés es ciertamente bueno, recomiendo pasaros por Surviving in a Magic World, también de MLB junto con el fandom de Harry Potter! **  
**¡Mucho amor! ^^ &&&**


End file.
